The Big News
by bttf4444
Summary: It starts out to be a typical day for Violet and Klaus, when their parents announce that they have some big news! Minor edit to fix Beatrice's age.


**Disclaimer: I do not own A Series of Unfortunate Events.**_  
_

_May 26, 1979  
2:00 PM PDT_

It started out seeming like a typical weekend day for twelve-year-old Violet Baudelaire - along with her ten-year-old brother, Klaus. Violet really did love her brother, and the two of them got along better than most other siblings they knew of did. They also had extraordinary gifts. Violet was into inventing, while Klaus was a pretty big bookworm.

Violet and Klaus had a lot of mutual friends, even though all of their friends pretty well got along. The were both relatively well-liked at school, even though there were some students who weren't so nice - and they actually had it in for the Baudelaire children.

As neither of the children were skilled at cooking, they ended up ordering a pizza for lunch. The kids just loved to eat, and they weren't quite fussy about they ate. They loved Italian, Mexican, and Chinese food - and they were eager to try new things.

The children were on their last slifce of pizza, as the front door opened. Violet looked up, as she saw that her parents were walking inside. She felt very surprised, as she wasn't expecting them to come home for a couple more hours. They had plans to go swimming at Briny Beach, as the late spring weather really felt comfortably warm.

"Kids, your mom and I really have some big news for you," commented the children's father, Bertrand. Turning to his wife, Beatrice, he added, "You know, honey, I quite have a hard time believing this has happened. This is still a real big surprise for me."

"What are you talking about, Dad?" Violet asked, feeling so apprehensive. She knew that what made her parents excited didn't always make her and Klaus excited. After all, children and adults often had very different interests. "What's the big news?"

"We will quite soon have a new member in the Baudelaire family," Beatrice gushed, beaming. Turning to her son, she added, "Klaus, you know how you've stated that you sometimes just hate being the youngest in the family? Well, your wish is about to... to come true in several months. In fact, it'll be sometime early next year."

"Wait a minute, Mom!" Violet gasped, as she could barely digest what she heard. "Are you telling us that you're... pregnant?" As Beatrice nodded, she quickly added, "I just find it real surprising, Mom. I mean, aren't you a little too old to have another baby?"

"Honey, I'm only 33 years old," Beatrice commented, very quietly. "I hardly think this makes me real old. I've known woman to have children well into their 40s. I know this might come as a bit of a shock to you, but we sure do have a big and fancy mansion. We could easily make room for another child. Why aren't you kids feeling excited?"

"It's because we're not you, Mom," Violet blurted out. She immediately felt ashamed, as she realized it was very rude to talk back to your parents. Blushing, she added, "I sure didn't mean to sound so rude. I'm sorry, Mom. It's just that... Well, it's only just that it's been the four of us for so long - this really has taken us back by surprise."

"I've actually come to appreciate being the youngest," Klaus added, quietly. "I'm not one to really begrudge you your happiness. I guess I've sure never really been fond of babies. I mean, they just don't even do anything - but cry and wet their diapers."

"Klaus Baudelaire!" Beatrice scolded, firmly but gently. "I really don't appreciate your attitude one bit. You were once a baby yourself. I understand that the crying rather can be loud, but that's really the only way they have to communicate their needs."

"Your mother is totally right, kids," added Bertrand. "I'm not going to lie to you. This is really going to require for certain adjustments to be made - and, not to mention, your mother will need a fair amount of support for several months. There sure is quite a lot of work to be done, but you'll soon come to find this to be one of the greatest joys."

"I'm sorry, Mom," Klaus muttered, nervously. "It's just that I'm already ten years old, and Violet is twelve. It seems very strange to think of how the new baby will be quite younger than me. Violet and I do things together all the time - but it's really just a..."

"Actually, Mom, I really think it's a great idea," Violet was quick to mention. "It'll really give Klaus and I some practice at learning how to be a parent. I can't really speak for Klaus, but I have dreams of getting married someday - and having kids of my own."

"You have a major crush on Brent Baines, don't you?" Klaus asked, teasing. "I bet you quite spend your time fantasizing about living in a big house with him, and having a lot of kids. You're probably even trying out your name with his, Violet Baines. I sure have seen just how you've been looking at him. I bet you just can't wait to turn eighteen!"

"Shut up, Klaus!" snapped Violet, as her face turned red. In a much softer voice, she added, "I didn't mean to yell at you, Klaus - but he's just my friend. There is certainly nothing going on between Brent and I. I will admit that he's cute and all, but I still..."

"Violet, you're only twelve," Beatrice commented, gently. "I really do think that's too young for you to be having a boyfriend. I know you kids are very eager to grow up, but you should certainly value your youth. I quite honestly think you kids don't quite realize how easy you have it. I mean, being an adult really isn't all fun and games."

"Actually, honey, I think it's great to have a mature daughter," Bertrand was quick to say. He then added, "Your mom is very right, though. Violet. I mean, you must never lose your youthful spirit. I sure do think it's best to find a balance between the two."

"Right, exactly," Beatrice replied, as she smiled at her husband. Turning to Violet, she added, "Honey, will you promise me something?" Violet nodded, as she continued, "As you're the oldest, please promise that you'll always take care of Klaus and our baby."

"You always have been real good with younger children," added Bertrand. "So, it'd be so wonderful if you could always look after the younger ones, no matter what trouble should befall you children. After all, your mom and I might not always quite be around to look after you. I know this sounds like a big promise to ask of you, but we really..."

"It's really not such a big thing to ask at all," Violet replied, as she smiled and hugged her father. "I mean, you know how close Klaus and I are - and I feel confident that I will come to love the youngest child, as well. I'd would sure gladly promise you that."

"Thank you very much, sweetheart," Beatrice gushed, as she went to hug Violet. "You know, this really means a lot to us. This baby really came as a surprise to us, as well. I think I should go take a nap, now. It's such a joy to become a mother again, though. I think it will be so wonderful. I still do remember when you were both still tiny babies."

"You have a great rest, Mom," Violet called out, as her mother headed upstairs. She turned to her father, as she added, "Klaus and I quite wanted to head over to Briny Beach - but, if you need us to stick around and help you out, we'd be happy to..."

"Oh, no, you kids go out and have fun," Bertrand replied, jovially. "The weather sure is lovely out. Just make sure you're back home by six. I'm planning to prepare quite a nice dinner for the family tonight. It's a treat. I'm sure you kids would enjoy it a lot."

"That sounds rather wonderful, Dad," Klaus replied, happily. As he and Violet headed outside, he quietly added, "I simply hope he doesn't plan to make liver. That is rather one of the things I can't stomach. I can't stomach peppermints, either - but that's for a slightly different reason. Do you think it might be stuffed shells and garlic bread?"

"I doubt it," Violet replied, shaking her head. "I mean, we have that quite often - and it really does sound like he's planning to prepare something that we only have on just a rare occasion. Anyway, I really can't get over how mom is having another baby."

"Yeah, me either," replied Klaus, quietly. "I rather don't know what to make of this. I didn't mean to be disrespectful to my parents, but I'm not quite sure I could stand to hear crying all the time. I know I was once a baby, too - but I still can't help but..."

"I'm sure you'll come to love him... or her," Violet replied, gently. As the two crossed the street, she added, "The trolley should be arriving quite shortly. It actually is one of the scariest parts about heading off to Briney Beach. After all, that trolley is very rickety - and, well, it would certainly be real scary for it to fall apart... with us on it."

"Well, it hasn't yet," Klaus replied, with a faint smile. "Anyway, just think about all the fun that we'll actually have. Some of our friends might even end up there... like Brent Baines." As Violet scowled, he added, "Lighten up, Violet! I was just kidding around!"

"Yeah, well, that is quite starting to really get on my nerves," snapped Violet. As she saw the wounded expression on her brother's face, she added, "I'm so sorry I yelled at you, but I'd rather appreciate it if you'd stop teasing me about Brent. I mean it!"

"Yeah, I guess," Klaus replied, quietly. After a brief pause, he added, "After the baby is born, do you think he'll end up going him to Briny Beach with us? Mom and Dad quite might expect us to include him in our activities. I fear that our friends would be turned off by that. I mean, will we actually have to bring him with us everywhere we go?"

"Oh, Klaus, you sure worry too much!" Violet replied, laughing. "I'm sure Mom and Dad won't really expect us to do everything with the baby. I guess I can really understand why you're not very excited about this. Anyway, Klaus, I see our trolley coming up."

As Violet and Klaus stepped onto the trolley, Violet began to speculate over what the baby could be like. She wondered if the baby would end up also being skilled, just like her and Klaus. She really smiled to herself, as she realized that she already loved the yet-to-be-born baby. She vowed to really do her best to take care of the new baby.


End file.
